The Dance
by Sweet Lil Goth Gurlie
Summary: This is my first fic! Hope ya like it! It's about Jamie trying to ask Catie a very impotant question, but something goe wrong. Please R/R
1. The Dance

Disclaimer: You know the drill- I don't own IaH whatsoever, none of the characters are mine (but I wouldn't mind havin' Jamie) *sigh * I don't want to bore anyone. BTW this is my first fic, please R/R. Hope you like it, this is only part of it in case it sucks!lol Okay, here ya go! If you have any better titles please let me know. :)  
  
  
The Dance  
  
  
  
"Uhhh... Catie, I know you're not really into that whole goin' to dances idea, but I was wondering..." 'No, fool, that is soooooo lame' Jamie Waite thought to himself while he was sitting by himself in the common room at the EMS station. What was it about Catie Roth that made his heart melt? She was everything he wanted in a girl. Beautiful, smart, witty, funny, and so much more. He wanted to ask her to the dance, but not just any dance, it was the big New Year's dance at his school. It was actually more of a big New Year's party, but that didn't really matter to him. He just wanted to go with Catie.  
  
"Hi Jamie, what's up?" Val Lanier, who somehow always seemed perky, asked him.  
  
"Nothin', just thinking." Jamie replied.  
  
"Well, you must be really thinking hard." Val joked.  
  
'You have no idea' Jamie thought. "Uhhh yeah, I am."  
  
Val suddenly changing the subject asked, "Have you seen Tyler?"  
  
"Nope" was all Jamie said. Frankly, right now he just didn't care where Tyler was, he was too busy thinking about the big dance and Catie.  
  
"Well thanks" Val called as she left to go find Tyler.  
  
  
Jamie sat and continued to rack his brain for a way to ask Catie to the Dance without sounding like a majorly desperate idiot. "So, about that dance?" Jamie started. "Nah, way to stupid sounding."  
  
  
The next day at school   
  
Jamie approached Catie's locker, finally ready to pop the question. Why was he so nervous? He and Catie were best friends. If she said no, they would probably just hang out anyway, but he didn't want to just hang out, he wanted to really be with her.  
  
"Hey, Catie."  
"Jamie, hi." She replied without looking away from her Spanish book.  
  
"Listen, uhh....Catie, about the New Year's party, uhhh you wouldn't happen to uhh, actually want to go to that, would you? 'Stupid Stupid Stupid!! You sound just as bad as you did yesterday!' an annoying voice in his head told him 'Shut up!' he yelled back mentally, 'You don't think I know that?'  
  
Jamie's question caught Catie totally off guard. "Actually, Jamie, umm, Travis Remington, from the soccer team already asked me." Catie's eyes were full of sympathy and sorrow when she told Jamie that. How she wanted to go with Jamie, but he was a day late.  
  
"Oh, uhhh," Jamie struggled to find words.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Dance ch2

I'm Back! Okay, since I had some free time on my hands I decided to finish the story.   
Now if it gets kinda sucky it's 'cause I'm just typing as I go.   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own IaH(big surprise) ? (I don't own Blink-182 either) *sigh *  
  
The Dance –Part 2  
  
  
"Oh,uhh," Jamie struggled to find words. (I know, that was the last line of the last one,   
just recapping a bit)  
  
"Yeah, uhh," Catie stuttered, "He kinda asked me yesterday, I didn't think I was gonna   
go until I told Val about it and she said I should. I told I would just like 15 minutes ago. It   
was probably just a dare anyway. He'll probably ditch me two days before." Catie tried to   
reassure him. It didn't work.  
  
"No that's ok, I just heard that a lot of people were going and wanted to know if you   
were." Jamie replied, still shocked. Jamie looked at his watch. "Well I better get going, I   
don't want to be late for detention, again."   
  
"Right" Catie answered at lost for words.  
  
"Yeah, see ya"  
  
"See ya"  
  
With that pitiful attempt Jamie took off toward detention. 'You don't want to be late for   
detention? But you're always late,stupid!' The voice was back. 'Leave me alone.' Jamie   
thought back to it.  
  
All through detention Jamie couldn't help thinking about Catie and Travis and the dance.   
He couldn't let her go with Travis. Travis didn't know her at all. He knew her better   
than anyone, even Val. Why did his life have to suck so much? Why?  
  
  
Meanwhile at the station  
  
  
"Where's Jamie?" Hank Beechum asked everyone in the common room.  
  
"Beats me." Tyler replied  
  
"I saw him talking to Catie, but I think he had detention." Val chimed in looking up from   
her magazine.  
  
"Detention, again?" Both guys asked.  
  
Right then Jamie walked through the door.  
  
"Hi guys, sorry I'm late I –"  
  
"Had detention again!" Jamie was cut off by all three of them.  
  
"Yeah, exactly." Jamie muttered. And they all laughed.  
  
"Man, I can't wait till the New Year's Dance," Tyler said changing the subject, "I mean, I   
can't believe that we're gonna have Blink-182 playing at the dance!!"  
  
"I know, I love them!!" Val practically shrieked.  
  
"Wait a minute, you like Blink-182? Super Val listens to Blink-182? That's amazing!"   
Tyler joked.   
  
"Shut up." Val kidded throwing a piece of wadded up history notes at him.  
  
"Hey, Jamie, you alright?" Hank asked. "You seem kinda quiet today."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Jamie replied solemnly. Blink-182 was one of Catie's favorite bands.   
'Stop thinking about Catie!!' He yelled at himself mentally.  
  
That night was totally dead. They didn't have one call the whole time. Unfortunately for   
Jamie he had all that time to think about Catie.   
  
  
  
Later at Jamie's house  
  
  
As soon as Jamie got home you went straight to his room. He took off his black leather   
jacket and threw it on his bed. He then followed, taking off his combat boots and laying   
down on his back staring at the ceiling. About 2 seconds later the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Jamie answered with no expression in his voice.  
  
"Hi Jamie, it's me Catie."   
  
As soon as Jamie heard her voice he sat up in his bed wide awake.  
  
"Umm, I was wondering if we could talk. Maybe I could come over or something?" Catie   
asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure"   
  
"Okay, um, I'll be over in a little then?"  
  
"Great"  
  
"Okay, Bye" Catie hung up the phone before Jamie could say anything else.  
  
  
  
Okay how was that? I can't think anymore!! I hope ya liked it! Please Review! Even if   
you think it sucked . I need to know if I should keep writing this story.  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Dance ch3

Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them. I'll try and get all the details you guys want to know. However, I'm kind of at a brain block and I'm trying to think, I really want to get this out there! Okay here I go!  
Oh yeah forgot  
Disclaimer: Don't it wish I did! :)  
  
The Dance-Part 3  
  
  
Jamie sat on his bed astonished at what he just agreed to. "What am I doing?" he asked outloud.  
  
"How should I know?" A perky voice answered.  
  
"Hi mom."  
  
"James, dear, would you be a doll and drop Molly off at her ballet practice in about 20 minutes? I know you hate going down to the rec center, but I've got to go back to office."   
  
"Oh, sure Mom." Jamie replied. He was for once happy to take Molly to her practice. This way he could call Catie and ask if they could talk some other time, like tomorrow.  
  
"Great, dear, you can take your brother's car" His mom gave him a kiss on the forehead and left right away.  
  
As soon as he heard the front door shut he picked up the phone to call Catie.  
  
"Hello, Roth residence" the voice answered.  
  
"Hey Catie."   
  
"Jamie, hi" She replied, "what's up?"  
  
"Listen, I got to run some errands for my mom and I won't be home for awhile."  
  
"Oh" was all Catie could come up with.  
  
Jamie continued, "Do you think we could talk, like, tomorrow or somethin'?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, I guess" Catie answered him.  
  
"Uhh, thanks, sorry about that."  
  
"No problem, bye Jamie"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Jamie hung up the phone and ran his fingers through his spiked, dark hair. He was sitting on his bed when Molly burst into his room, "Jamie, we gots to go. I don't want to be late."  
  
"Yeah, hold on squirt, let me get my jacket."  
  
Jamie got into his brothers BMW Roadster and tried to remember how to drive a car. He wasn't used to it, in fact, he much preferred his motorcycle, but he he couldn't let Molly ride on it.  
  
When they got to the rec center Molly hoped out of the car and ran for the door. Jamie was behind her and he signed her in while she went to do her warm ups. "Bye Molly" he called to her.  
  
"Bye Jamie, don't forget that Sarah's mom is taking me home, okay?" She asked him like she was the one in charge.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't forget" he said rolling his eyes. Molly laughed and gave him a hug. Then she ran off to finish warm ups.  
  
The whole ride home Jamie thought about that Travis guy. Travis was a pretty popular guy, even more popular than Tyler and Hank. He was tall, had blonde hair, blue eyes, he actually looked like your typical California surfer. 'Why would Catie agree to go to the dance with him? He is so not her type.' He thought. But was Catie's type? Jamie didn't know, it was just that he couldn't see Catie out with some surfer. Then it hit him. 'Duh! Travis is a junior! You're only a sophmore! Is that it? Is it because I'm one grade under her? That never mattered before. But she had just recently been, well, kinda ignoring me.'  
  
Jamie pulled into the garage and got out of the car. When he got in the house he took his jacket off and threw it on the couch. Then he rummaged around the kitchen to find something to eat. He came across TV dinners and ice cream. "Man, Mom needs to go shopping soon." He told the half-full freezer as he pulled out the container of Rocky Road ice cream. As usual he didn't bother getting a bowl, since he was the only one in the house that ate Rocky Road ice cream. He grabbed a spoon and flopped down on the couch.  
  
Jamie had probably been sitting on the couch for about half an hour before he got bored of watching TV. He put his spoon in the sink and the ice cream back in the freezer and started for his room.  
  
  
At Catie's house  
  
  
Catie was sitting in her room on her bed doing her Spanish homework. "What's the point, like I'm going to remember this by the time I actually go to Mexico." She groaned. Spanish was one of her least favorite subjects. Catie finally gave up and tossed her book to the floor. She got up and pulled her diary out of her desk. She sat back down and started to write. When she was finally done she read it aloud.  
  
"Dear Diary, hey what's up? I have know idea what I'm doing! I can't believe I'm going to the dance with Travis from the soccer team. What was I thinking? I knew I wanted to go to the dance, but with Jamie!! I should've never listened to Val. I have to break it off with Travis and tell Jamie I want to go with him, but how?? Major Dilemma. Omigod, I hope I'm not turning into a normal girl like dear, sweet Super Val(never, I hope)  
What am I going to do? I was going to talk to Jamie tonight, but he had to run some errands for his mom. Now we're gonna talk tomorrow! What will I say?????!!!!!!!!!!!!  
All I want is to go with Jamie. Forget Travis I have to break it off with him. I have to!!  
I never thought Jamie would ask me. But I was totally wrong. I could see the hurt in his eyes when I told him I was going to the dance. Those eyes. His dark, mysterious eyes. That's it I have to tell Jamie the truth!! I love him  
  
Catie Roth"  
  
  
  
  
Okay, I'm having some probs with my computer. Gotta get this in before it gets deleted. Don't worry I got the whole story in my head!  



	4. The Dance ch4

Okay, I've been racking my brain for the best scenario and have come up with....not much.*big sigh * I've also been having problems logging in and getting things submitted and I'm getting p.o.'d .   
Disclaimer: Don't own IaH(I kinda thought people knew that already)  
  
Anyway....  
  
The Dance-Part 4  
  
  
"Catie?" A voice interrupted her deep thoughts.  
  
"Hey Mom" She answered, quickly shutting her diary and jumping off her bed.  
  
"Dear, did you finish your homework?" Her mother asked.  
  
"uh, sorta" Catie replied.  
  
"When you say sorta,do you mean you didn't finish your Spanish and you're going to do it tomorrow when you see Val?" Her mother questioned her raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No way, that was last week. This week sorta means I'm gonna do it right now?" Catie wasn't too worried, her mom never really checked if her homework was done.  
  
"Right.Catie, dear, don't stay up too late, you look really tired, is something wrong?"   
  
'Mom, if you only knew' Catie thought, but replied, "I'm just tired that's all"  
  
"okay, good night dear"   
  
"Good night mom"  
  
And with that her mom left the room shutting the door behind her. Catie let out a huge sigh of relief, glad that her mom didn't want to have an in depth discussion about how everything was at school, like she often did.  
  
"Right, finish your homework and go to bed" Catie told her Spanish book picking it up off the floor.  
  
Back at Jamie's  
  
  
Once again Jamie was just lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling when he heard his mom come in. "Jamie, did you eat dinner already?" She called from outside his door.  
  
"Yeah" he answered praying his mom wouldn't ask what he had because he knew she would have a fit if he told it was ice cream.  
  
"Okay, dear, just checking" Then she left to cook a real dinner for the rest of the family, knowing Molly and Sammi would be home any minute.  
  
Jamie closed his eyes and tried to think of what Catie would say when they talked tomorrow. "What is she going to tell me, 'sorry, I just don't want to go with you'?" He thought for a minute. "Nah, that is soooo not like her." Jamie then sat upright realizing he hadn't done any of his homework in the 3 hours he had been home. He got his books, sat back down on his bed, and made an attempt to finish his history paper on the ups and downs of the Civil War. Jamie was so tired he fell asleep with his books in front of him at about 8:30.  
  
The next morning Jamie woke up to see his history homework still not finished lying in front of him. "oh, man" he groaned. He figured he could make up an excuse saying he had last minute EMS stuff or something and promise he would never forget his homework again. Hey, it worked in math class. And so far he had been keeping his promise.  
  
Jamie took a cold shower, got dressed as fast as he could, and tried to get to school as early as possible just in case Catie was there early.  
  
  
At Catie's house  
  
  
Catie had been up since about 5 and it was now 7:30. She was a nervous wreck. "God, I don't think I can do this" she thought out loud. She quickly got dressed, did her hair, and put on her shoes. Today, like always she was wearing black. She picked a black skirt and a long-sleeved black shirt that had flames going up the sleeves. She also wore black tights under her skirt. When she was done getting dressed she took one last look in the mirror. "What the hell am I doing?" She asked her reflection. And with that question she left school hoping that Jamie would not be there too early.  
  
"Hey Catie wait up" called Val.  
  
"Hey Val" she greeted her solemnly.  
  
"Hey did you here? Mandy Moore is gonna be singing at the dance too! Isn't that great?" Val asked. "But then again, you aren't in to Mandy Moore, sorry."  
  
"No, but hey that's great. The more music the better, right?" Catie asked her friend trying to sound perky.  
  
"Catie, what's wrong? You seem a little more negative than usual"  
  
"It's nothing," Catie replied, not really wanting to Val what was bothering her.  
  
"Oh Catie, I heard about Jamie. I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I just thought that if you went with Travis it might boost your popularity." Val answered, not realizing what she just said.  
  
"WHAT?" Catie screamed, "my popularity? What popularity? Don't tell me that story you gave me about how I should go 'cause it was a good opportunity was just some charity case!"  
  
"No Catie, that's not what I meant" Val pleaded.  
  
"Save it," Catie hissed back at her, "I can't believe you. Of all the things and of all the people, you? We really are two different people." And with that last comment she stormed off, not in the mood to talk to Val anymore.  
  
"Catie, wait! Please! I didn't mean it like that!" Val yelled after her and realized it was no use. She crossed the street seeing Tyler and Hank.  
  
Okay, back to Jamie  
  
  
Jamie was just pulling up into the school parking lot when he saw a girl dressed all in black making her way up the front walk. "Great" Jamie sighed. He hoped she wouldn't notice him until maybe the end of the day, but he knew that wouldn't happen. Jamie parked his bike got his backpack and slowly headed for the entrance to one of the places he dreaded most. 'Right now, this is probably a perfect little niche of hell' he thought to himself. The whole dance thing was driving him absolutely insane. As he entered the building he swore under his breath and hoped that Catie was already at her locker so she wouldn't notice if he walked by.  
  
  
Catie searched frantically for "Travis the all-star" among the "popular freaks" as she called them. She finally found him at his locker. She approached him glad that none of his friends were around. "Um, hi Travis" She said kinda nervous.  
  
"hey there Catie"  
  
"Um, listen," she started out, "about the dance, I can't go. You see, my parents are uhh, going out of town for New Year's and I kinda have to with them." She said as fast as she could. "I'm really sorry" she added after about a minute.  
  
"No, don't be sorry. If you have to go, you have to go." Travis replied. "It's no big deal."  
  
"Hey, I know that there are tons of girls who are dying to go with you" Catie offered trying to lighten things up.  
  
"Thanks" Travis made an attempt at a weak smile. "Well, I guess I'll see you around then?"  
  
"Yeah sure, I guess" Catie answered thinking that was SO not true, Travis' friends were the ones against people like Catie.  
  
  
I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I know.Crappy ending! I promise I will get at least the 5th part out before I go to bed.  



	5. The Dance ch5

Ta da! I'm bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkk!  
I am dying to finish this! I've abandoned my original plan and have decided to write whatever comes to mind. * grips favorite black leather jacket (that looks remarkably like Jamie's) and takes a deep breath* Here we go....  
  
The Dance-Part 5  
  
Catie made her way back to her locker and threw her books inside. 'One down, one to go' she thought. 'You mean 2 to go' that stupid voice in her head told her, 'what if Jamie's changed his mind?' Catie responded, 'shut up, he wouldn't do that.' 'Yeah right, how do you know' she heard. Catie noticed Val opening her locker.  
  
"Hey, I'm really sorry about what I said. I just meant tha-" she was soon cut off.  
  
"No, Val, that's okay. I know what you meant. And... I'm not going to the dance with Travis." Catie told her trying not to look Val in the eye.  
  
"What? Why not???!" Val was completely shocked out of her brain.  
  
"Because I'd rather go with Jamie, duh" Catie retorted with a smirk.  
  
"Oh" Val didn't know what else to say. "That is your decision", she added after a few seconds.  
  
"Thanks for understanding, now all I need to do is find Jamie."  
  
"You mean you haven't talk to him yet?" Val questioned.  
  
Catie left without another word figuring that Val would get the point. She scanned the hall for a tall, hot guy with spiked hair and a black leather jacket. She found him at his locker with his history book in hand. "Uh, hi." She greeted him nervously.  
  
Jamie looked up, bewildered for a second. "Hey." Then he put his book back in his locker.  
  
"Um, I guess we need to talk." Catie told him, her eyes full of worry.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we do"  
  
But before either of them could say anything the first bell rang signaling everyone to get to there homerooms.  
  
"Gotta go" Jamie told her.  
  
"Yeah" Catie replied.  
  
Jamie picked up his stuff and headed in the opposite direction as Catie since their homerooms were different. 'Stupid. You have to talk to her and fast.' Jamie yelled at himself mentally and shaking his head. As he took his seat he realized that he wouldn't be able to see Catie till lunch. He was already having a bad day.  
  
Catie slid into her seat thinking of a new way to approach Jamie. She figured she'd wait until lunch to even look for him, since she would barely have enough time to get her books between classes.  
  
At Lunch:  
  
Catie sat outside under a tree waiting to see if Jamie would come up to her. And sure enough...  
  
"Hey Catie"  
  
"Hey" Catie took a deep breath. "About the dance" she started. But she was interrupted by the sound of Jamie's pager.  
  
Jamie practically jumped from the shock and checked the number. "Uh-oh, it's my mom" he announced looking into Catie's eyes waiting for a reaction.  
  
"You better call her back, right away, you never know it could be about Molly or Sami." She told him looking down at the grass.  
  
"okay, yeah, I'll be right back." And with that Jamie reluctantly headed for the pay phones inside the school building. Jamie dialed his home phone number hoping that nothing serious had happened, but wishing he could just ignore the call. "hello,Jamie?"  
his mom answered.  
"It's me" he told her  
  
"Oh, honey I'm so sorry, your boss, Alex called and told me to tell you that you're on the on-call list tonight and that he really needs you there. I'm sorry, I hope I didn't interrupt anything."  
  
"No, thanks, Mom." Jamie replied. "Love you, bye" Jamie hung up the phone and sighed out of aggravation. Not only was he gonna be at the station all night, but he still hadn't talked to Catie. 'Why me?' he wondered.  
  
Catie had just finished getting her stuff together when the end-of-lunch bell rang. She got up and headed for Spanish realizing she didn't finish her homework, but she didn't seem to care.  
  
"So what happened?" Val asked her when they got to the room.  
  
"Don't even ask" Catie muttered. "I didn't even ask him"  
  
"What, why not?"  
  
"His pager went off" Catie replied dully. Just then the teacher walked in and class started.  
  
  
At the end of the day Catie went straight home, not bothering to look for Jamie. If he wanted to hear what she had to say he would find her.  
  
  
A little while after she got home she heard the doorbell ring. She jumped up from the couch praying it would be Jamie. Her prayers had been answered.  
  
"Jamie, hi!" She said, probably sounding a little too happy.  
  
"Hey" he replied.  
  
"Come on in" she let him in and shut the door. "Okay, about the dance." She started.  
  
"Yeah?" Jamie asked his eyes getting wide.  
  
"You aren't going with anyone are you? Cause I was thinking, that, uh, um, we could go together?"  
  
"No" Jamie blurted out. "I mean, no, I'm not going with anyone. And yeah, of course we can go together." Jamie recovered his mistake.  
  
"Great" Catie was so excited.  
  
"Yeah, not to be nosy, but, uh, why aren't you going with what's his face, Trevor, or whatever?" Jamie inquired.  
  
"Oh, uh, something came up." Catie told him. That was the truth. Something DID come up, she wanted to go with Jamie.  
  
"Oh, just wondering" Jamie replied. And as soon as he said that, his pager went off again. "Well, gotta go, that's Alex. I'm on-call tonight and I'm kinda late."  
  
"Oh sorry, don't want to keep you any longer" she told him. 'What a fib. Girl, you want him to stay forever and you know it' the voice was back AGAIN. 'Shut up, he's already late' she told the voice.  
  
Catie led Jamie to the door and watched him walk down the path, get on his bike, and speed away. She didn't go back into the house until she could no longer see him on the street. She then walked slowly inside and shut the door. She sat back down on the couch and a huge smile crept across her face. She sighed and told herself, "Now ya gotta tell him that you love him"  
  
  
Told ya I'd get it in. I'm trying to make them longer, but I guess my brain just runs out of ideas! Please R/R I hope you liked it. :)  



	6. The Dance ch6

Okay, here we go again! As the story continues, well, I have no idea what will happen. Half the time I'm just typing and have no idea what it is. My mom said if my fingers weren't moving she'd think I was dead!! *sigh * Parents. Well, wouldn't want to keep you waiting. C-ya at the end.  
  
  
  
The Dance-Part 6  
  
Jamie walked into the station with a far too cheery attitude. "Hi guys" he greeted everyone. Usually it was just 'hey' with no expression.  
  
"Hi Jamie" Val, Hank,& Tyler said in unison. Their faces full of shock.   
  
"Well, you're in a good mood, today." Val added.  
  
"Yeah, I am, huh? Cool" Jamie far to busy looking for his history book in his backpack.  
  
The other three exchanged looks realizing what probably happened earlier would explain why Jamie was late. "So, uh, Jamie, did you here that Mandy Moore is gonna be at the dance performing?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Yep, just now. Thanks for telling me." Jamie replied not looking up from his book.  
  
Just then Alex walked into the room. "Good Jamie, you're hear. Anyway, I needed to tell you guys don't forget your pagers when you go to that dance thing."   
  
"That's why you me hear? They could have told me that." Jamie told Alex gesturing toward the rest of the squad.  
  
"No, we are also short on dispatchers and needed at least one extra person hear. Don't worry Jamie, I'm not going to make you be a dispatcher." Alex informed him. Alex then left the room and returned to his office.  
  
As Alex walked out Brooked walked in. "hey"  
  
"Hi" they all replied in unison.  
  
"So Jamie, going to the dance with Catie, huh?" Brooked questioned.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" Jamie asked her.  
  
"Just a guess, you seemed kinda happy today, that's all" Brooke replied.  
  
"Right. Hey, are you saying I'm usually in a bad mood?"  
  
"Now I didn't say that. You're just not usually in such a happy mood."  
  
"Okay" Jamie told her "I'm just asking" he said raising an eyebrow.  
  
Everyone laughed finally happy that Jamie was acting more normal and not so gloomy like always when he got to the station.  
  
  
Catie went into her room and took out her diary. When she finished she read it aloud to her room. She knew no one was home so she left her door open.  
  
"Dear Diary, well it's me again. I have much happier news today. I ditched "Soccer Dud" and I do mean dud. I am so happy, Jamie will be taking me to the dance!!!! I am so excited! Of course this means I have to buy a dress. Oh well! I'll just to the mall with Val seeing that her and Tyler are going together. Well I gotta go. I'm gonna make an attempt to finish my Spanish homework. Sike!!! Adios!!   
Catie Roth  
  
PS. Still haven't said those 3 words to Jamie, don't worry, I'll get to it!"  
  
Catie closed her diary and put it back in the drawer.   
  
  
When Jamie finally got home he made his way to his room carefully stepping over Molly's roller skates and ballet slippers. When Jamie got to his room, he flopped down on his bed and fell asleep right away. Tonight, however, he would be able to sleep soundly and not worry about the next day.  
  
Catie sat on her bed thinking of what kind of dress she would wear. She realized that was not like her, sitting up and thinking about what she would wear. She never really cared that much about stuff like that, unlike Val. Catie was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the phone ringing. She answered. "Hello?"  
  
The person on the other side just so happened to be Val. "Hey, Catie, I heard about you and Jamie" She told Catie.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Catie said trying to act like it was no big deal. "Yeah, I guess we're going together"  
  
"That's great!" Val exclaimed. "You know gonna need a new dress." She informed. "I was sorta thinking we could go the mall after school on Friday and pick some out, I still haven't gotten mine"   
  
"Yeah, sure that'd would be great" Catie told her friend.  
  
"Great"  
  
"Great, bye"  
  
"Bye" Catie hung up her phone and decide she should go to bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and she slept the whole night through.  
  
  
Skip Straight to Friday at the Mall:  
Seems that Tyler and Hank had the same idea of going to the mall after school and dragged Jamie with them. The trio walked into the tuxedo shop. Tyler and Hank watched Jamie make a face as soon as they entered the store. "C'mon, we were specifically told that guys need to were tux's" Tyler reminded him. "Yeah, c'mon James, have you ever worn one of these anyway?" Hank asked him.  
  
"No and I didn't plan on wearing one for at least another ten years" Jamie informed them.  
  
"Well that's just too bad" The two joked together and all three took off to look around the store.  
  
  
The dress shop was a few stores down. Val and Catie walked in and Val just so happened to notice Jasmine already there. "Jasmine, hi" Val called dragging Catie up to her friend. "Hey, you remember Catie, right?" Val asked.  
  
"Um, yeah." Jasmine answered, obviously racking her brain trying to remember Catie. "Right, Val's best friend"  
  
"Yep," Catie said proudly, "Val's best friend who always hangs out under the bleachers with my friends, like Jamie Waite."  
  
"Hold on, you're the one who dumped Travis!" Jasmine exclaimed.  
  
"Um, yeah, I guess."   
  
"Why? He's a great guy" Jasmine told her  
  
"Well, he's just not my type" Catie informed.  
  
"Okay, enough with the chitchat" Val interrupted, obviously wanting to get to shopping. "We came here to shop, remember?"  
  
"Right" Catie and Jasmine said together and both girls smiled at each other.  
  
Catie thought she must have tried on 20 dresses before they left the store. Catie didn't regret spending so much time in the store, since she found the most perfect dress she had ever seen. Val and Jasmine went straight to rack and pulled out the exact dresses they wanted. Catie couldn't believe how fast they were. Val picked out a long green dress with about 2 inch wide straps. It had little flowers embroidered everywhere. And Jasmine picked a long black spaghetti strapped dress with hints of glitter everywhere.  
(Note: You'll find out what Catie is wearing when Jamie picks her up. I wanted to make everyone wait. Sorry)  
  
"Great, now we need shoes!" Val exclaimed.  
  
"And accessories" Jasmine added.  
  
"Oh Lord help me" Catie prayed and was jerked out of her thoughts by Val pulling at one arm and Jasmine pulling on the other.  
  
  
Jamie thought the torture would never end. Finally they decided they would have fun and get matching tuxes. They had no idea why, but they thought it would be fun. The played for their matching black tuxes and left the store. "Okay, we're done" Tyler told them.   
  
"Finally" Jamie sighed.  
  
"Uh, Jamie, you do have shoes right?" Hank asked.  
  
"Yeah" Jamie told him realizing he would borrow Peter's (his brother) shoes.  
He then realized he could have checked if Peter had a tux from prom or whatever seeing that they were about the same size, except Peter was a bit taller.  
  
Catie got home and was dead tired. Thankful no one was home she went to her room and emptied her bags. She hung up her dress and looked at her knew shoes and new crystal choker she had jut bought with probably the last of her college savings. "Oh well," she told her empty room. "It's worth it though" Catie hated to admit that she couldn't wait for the dance to come. Lucky for her the dance was on Sunday and today was Friday.  
  
  
  
How did you like that one? I hope it was good. Please R/R I'll get the next part out pretty soon, since I'll be home all day. BTW I was too lazy to check the spelling and stuff.  



	7. The Dance ch7

All right! I hope this is the last part! Anyway, I skipped right to Sunday afternoon. I'm starting to get a headache from sitting at my comp, but it's worth it. Hope you enjoy it!  
I had fun writing it. And to answer the question about why is Kingsport such a hot spot for stars, I really don't know. I thought since I'm going to the New Year's Blink-182 concert I could say that they were playing at the dance. As for Mandy Moore, I have no idea. I don't really like her that much, but I was thinking of songs that different artists sing. Well, you'll see.  
(didn't bother w/ spell check either)  
  
  
  
  
The Dance-Part 7:)  
  
  
Catie was sitting on the couch Sunday afternoon watching her little brother and watching the tv at the same time when the phone rang. "Hello, Roth Residence, Catie speaking." She answered since her mother insisted on being polite on the phone.  
  
"Good afternoon, this is James Waite" Jamie replied in his most snootty voice, then he couldn't help but laugh. Every time she answered the phone he couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Jamie, shut up" she threatened.   
  
"Sorry, I just love the way you answer the phone, you seem so...polite." He joked.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked jokingly.  
  
"Well, just making sure your still up for tonight. You're not dumping me like you did to what's his face?" Jamie inquired   
  
"Of course not. You're so much cuter than him" she teased.  
  
"I know" he answered. They both started laughing. "Well, I don't want to keep you. You only have 6 hours to get ready, and they always say girls take forever to get ready for just about anything." He teased her.  
  
"Well, that's for normal girls, I only take 5 hours" she kidded.  
  
"Great, well I gotta go, pick you up at say a quarter to 7?"  
  
"sure"  
  
"Great, bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
After Catie hung up the phone her mother called from the kitchen, "Who was that Catie, dear?"  
  
"It was just Jamie" She called back, "He's gonna pick me up at a quarter to seven."  
  
"Oh Jamie is such a darling boy. You two look great as boyfriend and girlfriend." Catie's mother told her.  
  
"Mom, he's not my boyfriend, we're just, um, friends." Catie reassured her.  
  
"Sure dear, whatever you say, but he really is a nice boy"  
  
"He's great mom, he's absolutely perfect." She said quietly.  
  
  
Now at Jamie's house:  
  
"Who were you talking to?" Sami asked her brother. Prying into his life as usual.  
  
"Just a friend" he told her knowing that she would want to hear more.  
  
"Was it Catie?" She asked putting extra emphasis on 'Catie'  
  
"What's it to you squirt?" answering her question with a question of his own.  
  
"Aha!!" she exclaimed. " I knew it" She then ran off singing "Jamie and Catie sittin' in a tree K I S S I N G ......" her voice trailed off as she ran down the hall and into her room.  
  
Jamie just smiled and shook his head. He really loved his family even when they tortured him and pryed into his private life.  
  
  
Catie's house at 4:45  
  
Catie had just come out of the bathroom after taking a shower when the phone in her room rang. She picked it up and before she could answer heard Val on the other end.  
  
"Hey, Catie, I was wondering maybe if you think I could come over and we could get ready together. You know I could do your make-up and you could do mind. Stuff like that"  
  
"Yeah, sure, but do you really want me to do your make-up?" She asked Val.  
  
"Um, well now that you mention it," Val teased.  
  
"Oh, gee thanks" Catie remarked.  
  
"Just kidding, okay, I'll be over in a little bit." Val told her.  
  
"Great"  
  
"Great, I'll be there." Val hung up the phone and got her things together.  
  
After Catie hung up she quickly got dressed. Nothing special, just a T- shirt and shorts.  
  
When the doorbell rang Catie's mom opened the door. "Oh, hi Val" Mrs. Roth greeted Val. Seeing Val was no surprise to her so she let her in no questions asked. "Catie is in her room" She told her.  
  
"Okay, thanks, Mrs. Roth."  
  
"Uh Huh dear" And with that Val took off up the stairs and into Catie's room.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Okay, ready to get started?" Val asked.  
  
"Um, it's only 5" Catie told her.  
  
"Goodness we better hurry up, after all you still need to dry your hair." Val informed her. "What time is Jamie coming?" She asked.  
  
"Quarter to seven"   
  
"Good, cause Tyler is picking me up at my house and I need time to walk home."  
  
"You're going to walk all the way home in your dress?" Catie wasn't really understanding what Val was thinking.  
  
"Yeah, it only takes a few minutes" Val replied.  
  
"Whatever, you really are blonde" Catie teased.  
  
"Hey" Val shot back and threw a pillow at her. "Okay, you go dry your hair in the bathroom and while your at it you can change into your dress"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am" Catie answered, grabbing her stuff and marching out of the room.  
  
Meanwhile Val was setting up all her hair and make-up on Catie's desk. She laid her jewelry next to everything and changed into her dress.  
  
Catie was done in about fifteen minutes and went back into her room hoping Val hadn't turned it into a beauty parlor. "Wow, you look perfect already" Val exclaimed.  
  
"So do you" Catie told her.  
  
"Okay, let's get started on our hair" Val announced.  
  
"Right," Catie started, "I was just gonna leave it down"  
  
"Great idea, you're looks really good down" Val said. "I was thinking about curling mine a little and then putting these in" Val held up two barettes set with little crystals.  
  
"That would look great" Catie told her.  
  
  
Now at Jamie's house.  
  
Jamie was already dressed, but couldn't figure out what to do with his hair. He tried spiking it as usual, but it just didn't seem right. He didn't even try wearing flat on his head like Tyler's, he just couldn't put himself through that. "Whatever" he muttered and figured maybe he'd try again in a few minutes giving his gel some time to set in some more.  
  
He looked at his clock, it read 6:05. He didn't have much longer to finish getting ready. He walked out into the kitchen for a glass of water when his sisters started clapping for him. "Ooooooooooo, Jamie looks real nice!" Molly exclaimed. "Mommy! Come look at Jamie!!!" Sami yelled.   
  
"You guys," Jamie started to say when he heard his mom enter the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, Jamie, honey, you look great" his mom told him.  
  
"Thanks, but my hair is cooperating" he said,looking in the refrigerator for a bottle of water.  
  
"No, you look wonderful"  
  
Jamie just smiled, kissed his mom on the cheek and walked back to his room.  
  
  
Back to Catie's house.  
  
Val had just finished applying Catie's eyeshadow when Catie asked her, "Now I don't look like you do I?" Her voice full of pretend worry.  
  
"Very funny" Val told her. "Now remember, no moshing" Val teased. Both girls started laughing.  
  
Val looked at the clock sitting on Catie's nightstand. "6:29, I better go." She said. "I'll see ya there"  
  
Catie was leading Val out the door when Mrs. Roth stopped them. "Girls, can I just take a picture?" she asked.  
  
"Sure thing" Val replied.  
  
"Thanks, now why don't you two stand over by the stairs. Oh, this will make such a cute picture."   
  
Catie and Val stood by the stairs and stood back to back like they often did when they were taking pictures together.  
  
"Okay" Val told them. "I gotta go, bye"  
  
As Val was walking down the path, Catie called out, "Hey Val... thanks" Val smiled and continued on her way home.  
  
  
  
  
Jamie got into his brother's roadster and started off toward Catie's house. (his brother is off at college & didn't take the car w/ him in case you're wondering)  
A single red rose was sitting on the seat next to him. Roses were Catie's favorite flowers he recalled, especially red ones. He seemed to have remembered Catie saying something about just a single rose being so romantic and what made it even better red roses meant love.  
  
  
Jamie arrived at Catie's house just on time. He rang the doorbell and was greeted by Catie's mom. "Jamie, hello dear."  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Roth"  
  
"Just a minute, I'll get Catie." Mrs. Roth went upstairs to get her daughter and Jamie just stood at the bottom of the stairs. Mrs. Roth was first to come down. "She'll be write down." She informed him.  
  
When Catie came down the stairs Jamie was just stunned. She looked beautiful in her red spaghetti-stapped dress that came just above her knees. The dress had Asian-inspired flowers along the bottom. Catie seemed to sparkle like a goddess even in the dim light. Of course, to Jamie, Catie always looked like a goddess, but tonight she just seemed different.  
  
"Okay, you know, it's kinda not polite to stare, Jamie" Catie reminded him seeing that he hadn't said a word to her yet.  
  
"Right, sorry, uh, um, it's just that you look great"   
  
"Thanks," she told him, "you don't look half bad yourself, although I do prefer jeans and a t-shirt" she teased  
  
"Me too" he answered. "Oh, uh, this is for you" Jamie said handing her the rose.  
  
"A rose." She gasped. "Jamie, thank you"   
  
Catie's mom decided that now was a perfect time to interrupt.  
  
"Okay, like I did with Val I want to get some pictures of you two together." She told them.  
  
"Um, yeah, sure" Jamie agreed looking into Catie's eyes.  
  
The two of them stood in front of the stairs so Mrs. Roth could take their pictures. Jamie put his arm around Catie while she held her rose like it was the most precious gift she had ever received. And for once, Jamie looked happy in a picture.  
  
After a few minutes of pictures, Catie's mom finally let them go. "Mom, we're gonna be late" Catie reminded her.  
  
And so Catie and Jamie left for the dance.  
  
  
  
My hopes have died! I got to start another one. Not exactly what I've been waiting for. :( *sighs out of frustration * Okay, I promise, that the next part will be the very last for this fic. I never thought it would be so long. I was thinking maybe only 3 parts, but I was wrong!!!!!  
  
  
  
Finally, the last part!!! I know this will be the last because they finally made it to the dance!! I'll try not to lose my train of thought, but I'm listening to my Blink CD for any extra ideas. Okay, I better start the rest of my fic--- (once again, did not bother with spell check)  
  
  
The Dance-Part 8  
The Finale  
  
Catie and Jamie arrived at the dance to see Val and Tyler and Jasmine and Hank waiting outside for them.   
  
Val was the first to notice them. "Catie, Jamie" she yelled.  
  
"Hey guys" Catie and Jamie said in unison.  
  
"Wow, everyone looks great" Catie told them.   
  
"Thanks" they all replied and everyone started laughing.   
  
"Hey, we're all thinking alike" Hank said to them  
  
"Oh NO! I'm thinking like you normal people!" Catie exclaimed jokingly.  
  
"Hey" Jamie gave her a little push  
  
"Oh sorry, Jamie's far from normal" Catie teased. And everyone started laughing.  
  
"Hey, uh, I think we should head in now." Tyler said pointing towards the door.  
  
Catie saw Travis with one of Val's friends from cheerleading when she walked in and she immediately led Jamie in the other direction. She hoped he wouldn't notice her at all that night seeing as how she lied and said she was going out of town. Catie didn't feel like telling him the truth.   
  
And so they headed in. Jamie and Catie walked hand in hand and found a corner where they could sit for a little while. Soon after they sat down Tom(from Blink-182) came on stage. "Wow, there sure a lot of you people out there!" he exclaimed as the rest of the band came out to join him. He continued, "In case you didn't know, we are professionals, however, we just professionally suck! And act really stupid on stage" The whole room started laughing. As everyone quieted down, Mark approached the microphone, "Okay, enough with us, please everyone give a warm welcome to the real talent of the night-Mandy Moore!" Everyone clapped as Mandy Moore walked on stage. "Hi everyone, I hope ya'll have a great time tonight as we ring in the New Year together. So have fun and let this party begin!" she announced and Blink-182 opened with "Carousel"(my fave Blink song).   
  
Catie and Jamie were having so much fun that they couldn't believe it when it was 5 minutes to midnight.  
  
They stood next to Val and Tyler and Jasmine and Hank as they counted down the seconds till 2001.  
  
"6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone shouted.  
  
Jamie turned to Catie and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "I love you, Catie Roth" he whispered, but to Catie it sounded just perfect, even with everyone shouting and Blink-182 playing a cover of "It's The End of The World as We Know It".   
  
Before Catie could say anything Jamie wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in the few remaining inches separating them. His lips caught hers perfectly and he could taste a hint of cinnamon that drove him crazy.  
  
Catie was so shocked that she had to grab on to his tux jacket to keep from falling over and breaking the sweet kiss. She felt like she had died and gone to heaven. Unfortunately, like all good things it had to come to and end.  
  
She pulled away, her body trembling all over. "I love you too, Jamie Waite" she whispered, but Jamie heard it perfectly. She rested her head on his shoulder and they slow danced together to Mandy Moore's "Walk Me Home". It had been the perfect night for both of them and neither wanted it to end.  
  
  
  
Okay, so the ending was kinda shot down. :) I tried making it sound better, but nothing was coming to mind. Oh well. * singing to "Man Overboard, so sorry it's over, so sorry it's over * *grin * Actually, I'm glad I finished it, now I can work on my next fic. I'll give you a hint, it has do with Catie and Jamie. hehehe That's all I can say!!!!:)  
  
  
I think I can get this part back to the 7th so it will all be on one.  



End file.
